Redemption
by Jmoolx-666
Summary: "I haven't seen light for twelve years now. Imprisoned here. He must pay. He will pay. They will all pay" Lost to the mercy of a bandit group in the rift Endlin Amuri seeks redemption from those who did this to him.


Chapter 1

"Can you help me, please. I can pay," said the dunmer, clutching his stomach.

Groaning in pain he outstretched his arm almost grazing the matted fur of my horse. As I slowed, my horse bent its neck grazing on the small tufts of grass protruding from the cobblestone road.

"What happened?" I questioned cautiously swinging my leg over my horses saddle and landing gracefully on the ground.

My wood elven blood allowed for a graceful yet empowering manner of movement. Brushing my hair from my eyes I approached the injured elf. My mother had always taught me to never trust a straggler. A 'injured' person could easily be a murderer, yet my kindness overwhelmed my logical thoughts and I approached the man.

"My cart was attacked… Bandits… if you can get me to my camp… up on the hill. I can pay you," panted the dunmer his breath ragged and heavy.

I crouched next to the man stretching my arm towards the injury, "Let me have a look?"

Recoiling in fear, the dunmer almost hit me across the face as he did his best to refrain from being touched. Confusion fell across my face as I too recoiled, my instincts kicking in. My sword sheened in the later noon sun as I unsheathed it. Holding against his throat I quickly realised what I had done.

"No please. It… it hurts to much…" the raspy voice uttered holding his hand up in an attempt to defend himself.

Sheathing my sword, I approached him, still hesitant with my action, "What is your name?"

The elf gasped for breath as he replied, "Telrav, Telrav Durmuri. Please… my camp is just up the hill."

My mind was lost and confused. I could not leave an injured helpless man laying sprawled at the side of the road, when all he needs is to get up the hill to his camp. Seeing no harm in such a meaningless act I bent down and took his arm and help him to his feet. Supporting him under his shoulder, I ambled over a small stone bridge leading towards a small crumbling fort.

"We are close now," he said a sense of enjoyment plaguing his voice, raising suspicion in my mind, yet still I rolled onwards. As we began the slow descent of the hill, I saw a figure dart around the cliffs that lined the path. Realising what I had walked into I began to panic. Grasping Telrav's arm I pulled it from his 'injury'. No blood stained his clothes. No cuts, no injury, nothing. Jumping backwards I drew my sword and readied myself only to find myself surrounded by bandits.

Accessing the situation, I began to formulate a plan. Suddenly a bandit lunged at me. Dodging, I caught their blade with mine and swiftly disarmed him. Plunging my sword into his stomach I finished him of. Ducking under a cleaving blow from an orc I sliced through his leg forcing him to his knee. Burying my blade into his neck I leapt back from a dangerous axe blow. Jumping up onto a small ledge I used my wood elven prowess to dodged multiple attacks. Leaping from the ledge buried the sword into a third bandit only to find my body hurled across the lath into a rock.

A brutish nord had raised from the rabble his chest a pulsating mesh of muscle and veins. Shaking of the pain, I pounced towards him punching my fist into his toned gut. Barely shaking him, he pummelled me with a single punch launching me backwards. My ability to remain conscious dwindled, all the while Telrav watched over smirking. Stumbling to my feet I clung desperately to a jagged rock. The nord charged at me his fists readied. Swiftly I rolled away as he ran full pelt into the rock. Dazed, he turned to face me. Fumbling around I desperately searched for a weapon. The nord approached me preparing to end me.

My hand met with a discarded weapon and I quickly brought the blade straight across the nord's chest. Leaving a deep bloody gash I drove the sword through his stomach before letting him slump to the ground in defeat. Clutching my chest I pulled myself to my feet. Slowly I approached Telrav.

"What… do you… want…" I spluttered pulling my sword from the bandit I left it in.

"It's nothing personal, trust me. The boys need something to fight the pit wolves and we've run out of captives."

"You want me to fight wolves?" I fumbled still clasping my chest, "Never!"

Smirking, Telrav nodded his head toward me, "Tell that to him."

Turning I felt the impact before I could see what it was. After raising from the ground the nord had pulled the blade from his stomach. Before knocking me out. Darkness had consumed my vision, draining the last few drabs of consciousness from my body .


End file.
